DCK
by emon el
Summary: Kibum-Kyuhyun-KiHyun. Warning: GS Desember Ceria KiHyun.


_**Desember Ceria KiHyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kibum**_

 _ **Kyuhyun**_

 _ **KiHyun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Kibum mematut tubuh tegapnya yang sudah rapi di depan cermin, berusaha melilitkan dasi warna biru dongker pada kerah lehernya. Lewat benda yang mampu memantulkan bayangan dirinya itu dia juga dapat melihat penampakan istri cantiknya yang masih betah gegulingan sambil sesekali melirik dendam padanya dari atas tempat tidur. Dalam rumah tangga keduanya tidak akan ditemukan istilah istri bangun lebih pagi dari sang suami, kemudian istri menyiapkan sarapan serta perlengkapan kantor untuk suaminya. Yang ada hanya istri manja yang terbiasa bersikap seenaknya.

Kibum memerhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun yang dia rasa tidak biasa. Meski terbiasa bersikap seenaknya, tapi untuk urusan memasang dasi biasanya Kyuhyun akan segera mengambil alih tugas tersebut mengingat Kyuhyun sangat menyukai aktivitas tersebut. Karena Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa melakukannya pada sang ayah dulu.

Kibum akhirnya memutuskan berjalan mendekati ranjang sambil tangannya mencoba melepas kembali simpul dasi yang barusaja jadi. Dia berdiri tepat di ujung ranjang membuat Kyuhyun otomatis berhenti dari aksi gegulingannya. Meski begitu Kyuhyun masih tak merubah posisi nyaman dalam buntalan selimutnya.

"Kemari!" Kibum berseru memberi kode Kyuhyun untuk mendekat dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Kyuhyun bergeming membuat Kibum heran. Ada apa dengan istri manjanya ini. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan atau tidak sengaja menyakiti Kyuhyun saat semalam mereka sedang bercinta. Tapi seingat Kibum semalam Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Bahkan terkesan lebih liar dari biasanya. Jadi Kibum pikir tak ada hubungannya sikap aneh Kyuhyun pagi ini dengan urusan ranjang mereka. Atau ini masih ada hubungannya dengan permintaan aneh Kyuhyun tempo hari. Kibum mencoba peruntungannya, dia akan bernegosiasi. "Simpulkan dasi ini dan kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu."

Berhasil. Tebakan Kibum benar. Kyuhyun aneh itu sama dengan ada maunya. Kyuhyun dengan semangat kemeredekaan Korea segera bangkit lantas berjalan dengan kedua lututnya untuk menggapai leher Kibum. Dengan cekatan dasi itu telah terpasang rapi pada leher suaminya. Kibum masih betah menunduk. Saat tadi Kyuhyun tengah serius pada dasi dilehernya, dia justru salah fokus pada belahan dada di depannya. Setiap malam Kibum selalu bermain-main dengan dua benda kenyal menggantung penuh bercak kepemilikan tersebut. Kibum menyukainya dan dia jadi ingin lagi. Fantasi liar dipagi hari yang wajar dilakukan oleh seorang suami mesum macam Kibum kepada istri seksi sejenis Kyuhyun. Selain wajah dan bodi Kyuhyun yang sempurna menurut Kibum, Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tidak ada lebihnya. Bahkan kelakuan manja dan semena-menanya sering membuat Kibum sakit kepala. Jika Kibum ditanya bagaimana ceritanya sampai bisa melamar hingga akhirnya menikahi Kyuhyun, Kibum akan pura-pura amnesia.

"Selesai." Kyuhyun berujar dengan senyum kelewat ceria melebihi biasanya. Terbayang dia akan segera mendapatkan keinginannya. Kibum tersadar kemudian berlalu menjauhi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kibum kau sudah janji!" Kyuhyun memekik sebal. "Kalau kau ingkar pada istrimu sendiri nanti dosa, Kibum. Dosa! Dosa! Dosa!"lanjut Kyuhyun sembari menghentak kedua lututnya.

"Aku tak bilang ingkar janji," Jawab Kibum yang ternyata mengambil sepatu dari raknya. "katakan apa yang kau inginkan."ujarnya sembari memasukkan satu persatu kakinya ke dalam benda hitam mengkilap model pantofel. Anggap saja itu penghargaan Kibum atas servis memuaskan Kyuhyun semalam. Meski Kibum memang tak pernah tidak puas memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai partner ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun ceria lagi. Moodnya berubah sangat cepat"Belikan aku ayunan." Alis Kibum menyatu. Tidak terlalu aneh mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun kali ini. Kibum kira dia akan mendengar permintaan lebih ajaib lagi dari yang sudah-sudah. Bagaimana tidak ajaib. Kemarin lusa Kyuhyun meminta anak harimau untuk dipelihara. Kemarinnya lagi minta Kibum untuk memindahkan Palouse ke kebun belakang rumahnya hanya karena mereka habis liburan dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai padang rumput di sana. Tidak hanya itu saja. Istrinya juga pernah minta es cream rasa lemon yang ditaburi emas murni. Siapa yang tidak kelimpungan dengan hobi aneh model begitu.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu." Kibum mengulurkan sebelah tangan-bersikap layaknya suami romantis untuk Kyuhyun sambut. Tapi istri manja yang kelakuannya sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya itu seakan enggan. Kyuhyun justru kembali merengek.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak lapar. Ayunanku."

"Tapi kau harus makan, sayang," Kibum berujar dalam sabar. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun sakit akibat pola makan istrinya yang belakangan jadi berantakan. "semalam perutmu sudah tidak kemasukan apapun." Kibum melihat jam di tangannya. Dia hampir terlambat dan Kyuhyun sedang menguji kesabarannya. Kibum harus lebih bersabar menghadapi tingkah Kyuhyun yang ia rasa semakin menjadi. Tunggu, tunggu. Kibum mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Dia melihat kalender pada jam di tangannya. "sepuluh hari."gumamnya.

"Sayang, coba kau ingat-ingat harusnya tamu(?)bulananmu datang tanggal berapa?" Kibum hanya ingin memastikan. Apalagi melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyun tampak sedang mengingat atau menghitung sesuatu.

"Eum... tanggal tiga... mungkin?"ucapnya tak yakin."memangnya kenapa?" Tepat sekali dugaan Kibum. Sekarang tanggal 13 dan Kyuhyun tidak sadar dan masih bertanya pula kenapa. Tidak sadar bahkan sudah telat 10 hari dari tanggal seharusnya. Kyuhyun itu meski sudah menikah tetap saja selebor. Rasa cueknya terhadap jadwal menstruasinya tidak berubah. Kalau sudah waktunya datang ya datang saja. Untuk apa dihitung-hitung. Kurang kerjaan-begitu kira-kira versi Kyuhyun.

Dibanding Kyuhyun, Kibum itu lebih perhatian terhadap jadwal tamu bulanan istri tercintanya. Lebih tepatnya, terbiasa bercinta setiap malam membuat Kibum hafal kapan saatnya dia tak mendapatkan jatah malamnya. Kibum menampilkan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki menatap bahagia pada Kyuhyun. Dia menangkup dua pipi bulat yang ia rasa semakin bertambah bulat saja. Kibum mengecup singkat bibir merah alami yang kini sedang mengerucut. "Kita sarapan, lalu ke dokter." Ujar Kibum lembut sembari tangannya mengusap sayang sebelah pipi Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa ke dokter. Aku tidak sakit, Kibum."kekesalan Kyuhyun tadi berbah jadi rasa bingung. Dia tak mau menurut waktu Kibum hendak membimbingnya untuk keluar. "Atau jangan-jangan kau yang sakit?" mata Kyuhyun membola.

"Baik kau ataupun aku tidak ada yang sakit. Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu saja."ucap Kibum menenangkan.

"Memastikan apa? Lalu ayunanku bagaimana?"

"Ayunanmu nanti saja. Kita sarapan dulu, ok."

"Tidak mau! Ayunanku!" mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun benci Kibum sekarang. Kenapa permintaannya tidak dituruti. Dia kan cuma minta kursi ayunan dari bahan rotan. Harganya juga tidak seberapa mahal. Beda dengan permintaannya yang kemarin-kemarin, Kyuhyun bisa memaklumi kalau Kibum tidak mau menuruti. Tapi kalau untuk ayunan saja Kibum masih mengulur waktu itu namanya keterlaluan. Masa dia musti disuruh makan dulu baru dapat ayunan. Memangnya dia anak kecil. Lagipula Kyuhyun sedang tidak nafsu makan. Masakan bibi Han akhir-akhir rasanya tidak enak di mulutnya.

Kibum bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Tapi dia berusaha untuk mengerti. Sepertinya hormon estrogen dan progesteron istrinya sedang meningkat hingga berakibat pada perubahan mood Kyuhyun. Kibum kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun lalu mengusap-usap punggungnya sambil berujar pelan."kita sarapan, lalu ke dokter, dan kau akan mendapatkan ayunanmu."

"Hurrrayyyy!" Nah mood Kyuhyun berubah lagi.

"Sayang, jangan melompat-lompat, ok!" Seru Kibum panik melihat Kyuhyun spontan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan kini bersorak sambil melompat di atas ranjang. Tapi Kyuhyun seolah tuli. Biar saja, hatinya sedang senang. Kenapa Kibum jadi melarangnya. Dia kan cuma mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya.

"Tidak usah sarapan, kita langsung saja beli ayunan."Kyuhyun mencoba menawar lagi. "lagipula makanannya tidak enak." Dan diakhiri dengan wajah memelas ala Kyuhyun untuk mempermainkan emosi Kibum.

"Aku sudah suruh Han ahjumma untuk masak makanan favoritmu. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak sarapan. Dan mulai sekarang kau harus lebih-"

"Han ahjumma masak apa?" Potong Kyuhyun pada kalimat penting Kibum yang tak Kyuhyun sadari.

Kibum menghela nafas "daging sapi panggang nomer satu."

"Tidak mau, tidak enak!"

"Lalu kau ingin makan apa biar nanti kita pesan. Atau kita bisa sekalian makan di luar dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit."kata Kibum membujuk. Entah bagaimana ceritanya Kibum bisa sesabar hari ini.

"Aku ingin yang manis-manis. Bagaimana kalau kita beli permen madu saja, atau es cream rasa buah?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Kibum menghela nafas, menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sudah jarang makan, sekarang giliran mau makan yang direquest makanan yang manis-manis dan dingin pula. Apa Kibum akan mengabulkannya? Ayolah, ini bulan desember. Salju turun dimana-mana. Orang waras jika tidak benar-benar mendesak akan malas untuk pergi keluar. Sementara Kyuhyun justru ingin makan es cream. Kalau Kibum tak sayang Kyuhyun dia akan biarkan Kyuhyun terkena flu dan kemuduan sakit perut karena mengkonsumsi es cream tanpa mau menyentuh menu utama. Kibum rasa pembicaraan tentang sarapan ini akan berujung panjang kalau tidak segera di hentikan. Bukan saatnya untuk bersikap layaknya seorang ayah yang harus sabar membujuk putri kecilnya agar segera mandi supaya tidak terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kyuhyun terlalu banyak tingkah dan bertele-tele pagi ini. Jadi Kibum putuskan untuk langsung saja menggendong Kyuhyun menuju meja makan. Meski akhirnya Kibum harus tetap ekstra sabar dan berhati-hati karena Kyuhyun terus memberontak dalam gendongannya. Kibum tak mau ambil resiko Kyuhyun jatuh dan berakibat fatal dia melukai mungkin dua kehidupan paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Meski satu kehidupan lagi baru sebatas calon. Ya, calon malaikat kecilnya yang Kibum perkirakan ada dalam rahim istri semena-menanya, Kyuhyun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-END-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ini hanya oret-oretan yang sayang bila dibuang. Ngetiknya juga tidak sengaja. Tapi saya akan tetap menunggu**_ _ **review dari kalian.**_

 _ **Maafkan juga typo karena saya sedang dalam mode malas ngedit. Malas ngapa-ngapain juga sih sebenarnya XD.**_

 _ **Salam Desember Ceria KiHyun ^^**_


End file.
